


Life at the CBI

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Series: My first headcanon [11]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is a collection of one-shots dealing with life at the CBI...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm sorry

"Lisbon, wait! I…"

"No, Jane. This time you went too far. I've had enough of you".

She slammed the door of her car and started as fast as she could.

Jane sighed. After all, he really deserved that. He began walking at a slow pace, careless about the rain that was pouring down.

...

About an hour and a half later he was entering the CBI building, followed by the puzzled glances of his colleagues. Obviously he looked terrible.

Without a single word he ensconced himself on his couch and closed his eyes. He felt cold, and the fact that his clothes were soaked surely didn't make it any better.

Finally he shifted towards an uneasy slumber, where the sounds around him mingled with his restless dreams.

...

"Jane, wake up. Here's your tea".

There was no answer, even when Grace shook him. That was odd. Jane had always been a light sleeper.

She placed a hand on his forehead, but quickly removed it. Then she headed towards Lisbon's office.

...

"You should speak with him".

Lisbon rolled her eyes, exasperated. First Rigsby, and now Cho. It seemed that everybody had suddenly decided to support Jane.

"Boss…", called Grace from the open door.

"What's up, Van Pelt?"

"It's Jane… I think he doesn't feel well. His forehead is burning".

Lisbon bit her lip. Great. Just as if she already didn't feel guilty enough…

...

"Jane, can you hear me? If you do not wake up right now, I'm going to call a doctor".

Jane stirred and murmured weakly: "No doctors, Lisbon. I beg you".

"All right. Can you stand up? I'll take you home".

Actually she had no idea where he lived – or, more precisely, where he slept the few times when he didn't spend the night at the CBI – but she thought that, under the circumstances, Jane could tell her.

"Want to stay here. Please", he whimpered like a five-year-old boy.

Lisbon opened her mouth as if to speak, then changed her mind and was silent. After all Jane's clothes were now dry, and he would probably sleep better on his beloved couch.

She went back to her office, searching the drawers for an aspirin.

...

Next time Jane opened his eyes the office was empty and dark, except for the corner where Lisbon was sitting – absent-mindedly running through some papers.

"Why didn't you go home?"

She ignored his question. "How do you feel?"

"Better, I think… thanks to you aspirin".

Lisbon touched his brow. He still had a fever, but he should recover in a couple of days.

"Why on Earth didn't you take a taxi, instead of walking in the rain?"

"Because I deserved it".

She just stared at him, suddenly wondering if maybe he was sicker than he looked. Hearing Jane admitting he behaved badly wasn't such an ordinary thing.

"Jane…"

"I'm being serious. I didn't want that man to insult you. I'm sorry".

"Jane, that's not the point. I couldn't care less if a witness thinks I'm not much of a cop. However, there are rules we have to follow. You know that".

He shook his head. "Anyway he should have been angry with me, not with you. You are a good agent. The best. I've always thought so".

Lisbon smiled. She had never heard Patrick Jane speaking like that – and probably she would never hear again.

"Sleep now. If you need anything, call me: I'm on the couch in my office".

Just for a second she thought about stroking his hair – as she used to do with her brothers, when they were ill – then she quickly dropped the idea.

She turned off the lamp on Van Pelt's desk and silently headed towards her office.


	2. Examination

Nervously fiddling with the golden cross that hung from her neck, Lisbon waited for Hightower to ask _that_ question.

The truth was that she felt too tired to deal with the subject. She had already done that, as far as Van Pelt and Rigsby were concerned. The fact that this time she was personally involved made the whole thing infinitely harder.

She shifted uneasily on her chair, hoping that Hightower would speak soon…

"How is your shoulder?"

This was the last thing she could expect. It took her a few seconds before answering.

"Better. It gives me a bit of pain sometimes, but nothing that can affect my job".

"I'm glad to hear that. Yet I would like you to take care of it. I'd rather have my agents in good health. Therefore, do me a favor, and go home earlier in the evenings. All right?"

"All right, madam".

Hightower smiled. "Ok. You can go now".

…

Van Pelt hated when Hightower summoned her. Moreover, this time she had no idea about the reason for being called.

Her thoughts went back to the last weeks. Nothing about them, apart from Lisbon's accident. She wondered if maybe she had crossed the line that Lisbon had carefully drawn for her and Wayne. She couldn't remember anything of the kind. Then… why did Hightower want to see her?

"Something to report about you colleagues?"

Grace stared at her. What if she meant the thing that Cho had told them about… No, it couldn't be. Anyway, she didn't _know_ it for sure.

She quickly shook her head, hoping that Hightower would believe her.

"Fine. Thank you, Van Pelt".

Grace leaved her office with the slight suspicion that maybe Hightower knew a lot more than she showed…

…

Rigsby knew he had a rather guilty look on his face. Anyway, he couldn't help it.

Lisbon had been extremely clear about the terms he and Grace should respect if they wanted to stay together. They had to avoid any unprofessional behavior, not to mention showing their mutual affection.

Yet sometimes he felt that Hightower kept a suspicious eye even on the glances they exchanged. And he was afraid that she could change her mind about the promise Lisbon had managed to extort from her.

"Agent Rigsby, is there something I should know?"

"I… well… I don't think so".

"Then you can take that guilty look off you face, correct?"

Hightower tilted her head to one side, smiling. She wondered if – maybe later – Rigsby would guess the real reason behind her summons.

…

"That's none of my business".

Cho sat with his arms crossed and a stubborn expression on his otherwise impassive face. He wouldn't tell a word about that subject. No matter how much his silence was going to cost him.

Hightower nodded slowly, tapping her pen on her desk.

"I really appreciate loyalty, agent Cho. And discretion. These are two important qualities for a cop".

Cho didn't even move an eyelash, waiting for her to go on.

"That's all. You can go".

…

"Did you want to see me?"

Hightower briefly considered Jane's smirk.

"Yeah. Sit down". She paused. "I suppose you can guess the reason why I called you".

"I should say so".

"Let's hear it, then".

"It's about Teresa and me, of course. You even knew about it before interviewing the rest of the team. Actually it's something quite obvious… also because of this".

He showed his left hand, where his wedding band was now missing.

Hightower looked amused. "Also. However, if I have to be honest, it was your behavior that gave you away".

"You mean…?"

"The fact that lately you behaved more or less decently – at least if compared to your usual standards".

Jane laughed. "Very deep. I'm impressed". Then he went on lightly: "Well, what about it?"

Hightower decided to play with him. "Jane, you know the rules…"

"Please, stop it. We both know you're having so much fun about this situation that you already made up your mind to simply ignore the rules. As you had already done for Rigsby and Van Pelt, for what matters. Anyway, strictly speaking, I'm just a consultant – the rules don't apply to me".

"Just for curiosity's sake, why should I find the thing funny at all?"

"Maybe for the fact that I ended up choosing the only woman who can actually control me – not to mention the ever-serious-and-rational agent Lisbon trusting a man like me".

This time Hightower couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"All right. You win. What else can you read in my mind?"

"Nothing special. You summoned all the members of the team just in order to see how they reacted. You left me for last because you were sure I wasn't going to be uneasy or upset. You didn't ask Lisbon, because her shoulder still hurts and she came back to work just a week ago. I think you hinted at the fact with Van Pelt and Rigsby – even if Rigsby probably didn't take it – then openly asked Cho, the only one who surely knew about the fact. How am I going?"

"Not too bad. You've been eavesdropping, by any chance?"

"There was no need. One look at their faces when they left your office was enough".

Hightower smiled again.

"Very well".

"May I go?"

"Of course".

She waited for Jane to reach the door, than called him back. "One last thing, Patrick. I think this is going to be a golden opportunity – both for you and Teresa. Try not to miss it".

Jane's eyes were strangely serious now.

"I have no intention to miss it. You can believe me".


	3. Ice cream

"Jane, I have no words for what you've done!"

"Teresa, I can explain…"

"No. I don't want to hear your excuses. Do me a favor and just get lost".

…

As he was climbing the stairs to the attic, Jane had to admit he may have gone too far this time. After all, he had never offended the victim's family, gotten an important witness angry and insulted the local police chief all in the same day. No wonder that Teresa was simply furious.

He laid on his makeshift bed, lifting his uneasy gaze to the ceiling. Well, surely it wasn't the first time he and Teresa quarreled about one of his foolish ideas. He usually just waited for Teresa to be calmer, then he would apologize and make peace.

However, this time there was something that was still tormenting him – even if he couldn't focus on what it was exactly.

Finally, in a flash of light, he saw it.

 _Get lost_ , Teresa had said. A sudden wave of panic overwhelmed him. What if some day she would grow tired of his tricks and his rashness? What if he would lose her?

That thought caused him a pang of physical pain. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the fear that was threatening to choke him.

…

The first who came to him was Grace. Jane had correctly predicted it, and yet he had no desire to speak – neither with Grace, nor with anyone else.

"Jane… are you alright?"

She waited for an answer that didn't came. Anyway, she didn't need it. Jane had the same look of a beaten dog.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Jane shook his head. Grace sighed and went back to the office.

…

He should really look terrible if even Rigsby felt the need to check him.

"We're going to lunch. We were wondering if you would come with us".

A good try – at least for Rigsby. Jane just shrugged his shoulders.

…

"I think you're getting too big for hiding in your room every time you have a problem".

A ghost of a smile touched Jane's lips. Curt and ironical. Typical Cho's stile. Much more effective than mere sympathetic words, anyway.

"Technically, this is not my room".

"You know what I mean".

Silence.

"All right. If you need to talk, we're just down in the office".

…

Teresa hung up the receiver. Finally she managed to fix everything. She threw a quick glance at her watch: it was nearly four o'clock. Too late for dinner.

She grabbed her jacket and left her office.

"Where is Jane?", she asked, surprised not to find him on his couch.

"He's up in the attic, like a ten-year-old boy who's been scolded by his mum", Cho pointed out.

Frowning, Teresa headed towards the stairs.

…

"Patrick, what's wrong?"

There was no more anger on Teresa's face or voice. She just looked worried.

She gently stroked his hair, and Jane closed his eyes, leaning on her touch – as a child who now felt safe from his nightmares and fears.

"Are you angry at me for what I told you this morning?"

He stared at her, clearly upset by the simple idea.

"I? How could I be? It's just… I was afraid", he ended in a whisper.

Teresa understood what he meant.

"Jane, things happening at work don't change what there is between us. I know it's difficult to keep the two things apart, yet I intend to succeed. I don't want to throw away all we've built together just for a quarrel about work. Anyway, I have to admit you seem to have a particular gift for making me lose my temper", she added laughing.

Jane smiled. "I'm lucky that you're a very patient woman".

"I advise you not to take advantage of that too often".

"I won't. I promise".

He stood up. "How can I make amends for all the trouble I caused you in the morning?"

Teresa thought about that for a minute.

"What about an ice cream? I spent the whole day on the phone, and now I'm simply starving".

"Settled, then. You'll have an extra big ice cream".

He put his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the stairs.

"Of course I should make amends too – for my little outburst. Would you like an ice cream?"

"I've got a better idea", he replied, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"Jane, not here in the office!", she laughed.

"First of all, we're in the attic, not in the office", he pointed out calmly. "And secondarily… I'm rather fond of my first name. I think you could use it".

"All right… Patrick", she said as she returned the kiss. Then she teased: "What about my ice cream?"

"Immediately!"

He took her arm and pulled her downstairs – both of them laughing like children.

…

"See you later", waved Jane, as he dragged a still giggling Teresa towards the lift.

Grace and Rigsby exchanged an astonished look.

"All's well that ends well", Cho commented succinctly, before turning back to his work.


	4. Therapy

"Someone wants a coffee?", Rigsby asked, shooting an hopeful glance towards Grace.

"Not for me, thanks".

Grace's sharp answer seemed to depress Rigsby even more – if that was possible.

Cho shook his head slowly. Enough was enough. Another day like this, and he would lock up those two into the same room – then throw away the key.

Jane shifted on his couch and announced in a matter-of-fact tone: "Quite cold this morning. I think I'll try Lisbon's couch".

As he passed Cho he heard him hissing: "Coward".

Smiling he tapped lightly on the door before entering Lisbon's office.

…

Teresa looked up as he saw Jane ensconcing himself on her couch.

"What's up?"

"It's quite stormy out there. I'd rather stay here".

She sighed. "Rigsby and Van Pelt?"

"Of course. Who else?"

"I think Hightower was right, after all…"

"Really?"

"Actually not. But I can change my mind".

Jane laughed. "I'll tell her".

"Stop it, Patrick".

"Come on, Teresa…"

He was interrupted by a resolute knock at the door.

"Come in".

Cho closed the door behind him.

"Boss, I think we have a problem".

Teresa nodded. "I know".

"Five minutes, the nearby café. If you want to take Jane with you…"

"Hey, I'm not her dog!", Jane complained.

"See you at the café", Teresa cut short.

…

Five minutes later the three of them were sitting at a coffee table.

"Did Rigsby tell you anything about it?", Teresa asked.

"He said that Van Pelt has been acting in a strange way for the last few days. Just as if we didn't notice", Cho pointed out dryly.

Jane shook his head. "I doubt that Rigsby can guess the reasons behind all this".

"You do, instead?", Teresa teased.

"I know they didn't quarrel – Rigsby would have told us – and yet Grace is reacting as if he offended her. Maybe he said or did something that hurt her, but he hadn't the remotest idea about that".

"What could it be?"

"Grace's strange behavior started more or less a week ago. That's exactly after…"

"The shooting at Santa Monica", Cho ended. "Do you think that's the reason?"

Jane tilted his head on one side. "In a way. Or, more precisely, it's something connected with that episode. I have a little idea of my own, but I believe the best option is to ask Grace".

Teresa frowned. "And who do you think should ask her?"

…

As she entered Lisbon's office, Grace threw a quick glance at Jane – fast asleep on the couch.

"Wanted to see me, boss?"

"Yeah. Sit down".

Teresa drew a deep breath. Why should Jane fall asleep and leave her alone to speak with Van Pelt?

"I would like to know about the problems between you and Rigsby".

Grace bit her lip and replied – a bit too quickly: "There isn't any problem".

"Van Pelt… Grace", she corrected herself. "I think you can imagine that this situation is not good for the rest of the team".

Dropping her head, Grace murmured: "I'm sorry".

She paused, then went on. "It's just that… since the shooting that happened at Santa Monica, Wayne has become overprotective towards me. Just as if I was one of those little china dolls you put on a shelf and never touch. But I don't need to be protected! I'm a cop, and I can take care of myself. Even if sometimes I get a scratch on my arm, or something like that".

"Why don't you tell him?", Jane interposed, as he stood up and approached the desk. Teresa looked relieved. After all Patrick was just pretending to sleep – she should have known better.

"Grace, there's nothing wrong in the desire to protect your loved ones. It's perfectly natural. And that doesn't mean you think they cannot do it by themselves. Teresa and I have always tried to protect each other – and in the end we managed to accept it. It doesn't matter how strong and independent you are – sometimes you just have to acknowledge that you might need somebody's help. Which actually doesn't lessen your personal skills".

Grace simply stared at him, surprised by his sudden honesty. If there was anyone who was even more reserved than Lisbon about his own feelings, that was exactly Patrick Jane. Yet it seemed he cared for his friends so much that he was willing to share his innermost thoughts, from time to time.

"I think you should follow Jane's advice", Teresa added. "Talk to Rigsby, and let him know how do you feel about it. Anyway, you should try and understand him. Maybe you would do the same thing, if your places had been exchanged".

"You're both right. Thank you".

As she left the office she felt much lighter than she had been in the last few days.

…

"Wayne… what do you say about lunch together?"

Rigsby looked up incredulously and met Grace's smile.

"Great idea". He grabbed his jacket, then paused with a pang of guilt.

"Hum… want to come with us, Cho?"

"No, thanks. I'm busy".

His gaze followed them as they went out together – hand in hand, in spite of all of Hightower's threats – and he let out a sigh of relief. Finally Rigsby would stop wandering around the office with that heartbroken expression on his face.

He took his favorite book out of the drawer and buried himself into it.


	5. Treasure hunt

Teresa drank another sip of coffee, idly glancing outside her office. She smiled as she saw Cho and Rigsby playing cards, while Grace curled up on Jane's old couch – the one he actually deserted in the last month.

The whole week had been incredibly calm, and the members of the team were quite bored. Jane himself was napping on the couch inside her office – in his hands an empty teacup which looked dangerously close to fall down to the floor.

Amused, Teresa shook her head and reached for the cup in order to save it from its fate.

Jane shifted slightly, opened his eyes and took Teresa's left hand – gently caressing the plain wedding band he had put on her finger just a couple of weeks before.

"Patrick, you'll make me spill my coffee", she played.

"I'd never do that", he laughed – as he stood up and headed towards the kitchenette. Another cup of tea would be perfect right now.

…

He was surprised to find a folded note in the cupboard, instead of his box of tea.

He smiled between himself. Usually he was the one who played tricks on the others. It seemed that they didn't want him to be the only one.

He unfolded the note and read: _Go back to the one you betrayed and abandoned_.

Truly melodramatic. That was Grace's stuff.

He went back to his old couch.

"Could you please stand up for a minute?"

"Why?", Grace innocently replied. "Lisbon has thrown you out of her office?"

The whole team was still calling her Lisbon, and anyway Jane had been the first to admit that _Mrs. Jane_ didn't suit Teresa very well.

"No. But it seems that someone prepared a nice treasure hunt for me. By any chance, don you know who this _someone_ can be?"

"No idea", Grace lied – as she finally gave up and left the couch.

Jane searched between the cushions, and found another note.

"By the way, Grace, let me tell you that I positively don't believe a couch could feel betrayed and abandoned".

"What if I wasn't the one who wrote it?"

"Come on. It's quite obvious", countered Jane as he unfolded the second note.

…

 _You'll find another clue by your newest possession_.

"Hey, Teresa, do you know that Rigsby defined you as my possession?"

Rigsby looked up, suddenly alarmed.

"Wait a minute, you weren't supposed to read that aloud! Anyway, how do you know that I wrote it?"

"Even a child could guess that".

He entered Teresa's office, and decided to check the desk.

"Bingo!", he shouted, as his fingers closed around a third note.

 _Your quest ends on Wuthering Heights_.

He frowned. Cho, without doubt.

"What does it mean?", asked Teresa, eyeing the note.

"It means that Cho should stop reading that book".

He sat on the couch. Of course the clue didn't point at Cho's favorite book. It would have been too easy – not to mention the fact that you cannot hide a box of tea inside a book.

 _Heights_. Maybe it meant a place in the building, like the attic. Why _Wuthering_ , then?

Suddenly he laughed. How couldn't he see that before?

…

"I want my tea".

Hightower stared at him just as if he was crazy – all right, _crazier_ than he usually was.

"Jane, what are you talking about?"

"You know that. _Wuthering Heights_. _Hightower_. Very subtle. Could you give me back the box that Cho asked you to hide?"

Madeleine Hightower briefly wondered if she should play with him a bit more. Then she smiled.

"Here you are". She opened the drawer of her desk and handed him the box of tea.

"Anyway, I think you should be more careful in the future. Not a good publicity for a CBI consultant if he lets his own things being stolen just from under his nose".

"Very funny", he observed, as he looked outside Hightower's office.

Grace was giggling hidden behind Rigsby's back, and he could have told that Cho was almost smiling. Not to mention Teresa, who was leaning against the wall, simply convulsed with laughter.

…

Later, as he sat on Teresa's couch – a freshly brewed cup of tea between his hands – Jane noted: "If we don't get a case soon, I'll have to go out there and kill someone with my own hands. The guys are dangerous when they get bored".

"Look who's talking…", Teresa teased, turning another page of her newspaper.

Jane laughed, then just savored his hard-won tea.


	6. Precious

Jane shot a quick glance at Teresa – who was currently busy with a lot of paperwork.

He wondered why she still hadn't told him yet. All right, he actually guessed it a couple of days before – probably even before Teresa herself was completely sure. However, that didn't matter. Usually there were no secrets between them. Not of that kind, anyway.

Was she worried about his reaction? Damn, she should know he would be only too pleased about that.

Well, he could ask her – that would be the easiest way. It was just… for this once, he really had no desire to force her to speak. Maybe she just needed a bit more time – and if that was the case, he surely would give her.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Boss, I've found Thomas Carter's new address".

"Well done, Van Pelt. Let's go".

…

"CBI. Open the door".

There was no answer. Rigsby and Cho broke the door down, while Teresa and Grace followed.

That was the part that Jane hated most. Leaving Teresa to face danger, while he waited outside. And now he hated it even more than usual. Yet there was nothing he could do. It was her job, after all.

…

Later on, Teresa had to admit she might have made a mistake on that occasion. She had lowered her guard just for a second, and that was enough to find herself held at gunpoint.

"Drop your weapons, or she dies".

Cho, Rigsby and Grace exchanged a quick glance, then did as the man had ordered.

Teresa took a deep breath. She should keep calm. This time her life wasn't the only thing at stake. She couldn't afford any risk now.

"Don't do anything rash, Mr. Carter. We're here just to ask you a few questions".

"Questions!", he mocked. "I know you cops. I don't want to end my days behind bars for a crime I didn't commit".

"If you didn't commit it, then you shouldn't…"

"Shut up. I don't trust cops, mind you. Now you come with me".

"Wait".

Jane had appeared on the threshold – pale, but apparently calm.

"Don't move, or I shoot her".

"Carter, don't worry. It's gonna be alright. I have no weapons, you see?"

He kept on approaching slowly, showing his upraised palms.

"You need an hostage. Ok. You can take me, and let the lady go. I'll be a very good hostage, I promise".

Carter seemed to waver, then shook his head.

"I won't buy that. It's a trick".

"No, it isn't". Jane paused, then went on – his gaze fixed on the man's face. "Carter… that woman is my wife. And in a few months she'll be the mother of my child. I beg you. I've already lost a wife and a daughter. I won't let that happen again".

Carter turned and looked at Teresa. "You really…? Dear me! I had no idea…"

Suddenly he yielded, lowering his pistol and sobbing.

"My… my wife was pregnant too… when she died in that car accident. I can't… I'm sorry".

Cho quickly stepped forward and snatched the weapon from his grasp. Then Grace and Rigsby took him away.

Teresa found herself trembling as the first shock of fear had passed. Jane held her in his arms.

"It's over, Teresa. You're safe now".

"Yes. Yes, I am", she whispered between her tears. "Thank you".

…

Rigsby laid an hand on Jane's shoulder.

"You've been great, man. How did you know about Carter's wife?"

"I read his file".

"You trickster… You know, I think he really believed it. About the baby, I mean".

"Oh. That". Jane lowered his eyes, a strange smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Cho's sharp gaze went first to his face, then to Teresa's – who still looked quite shaken, even a bit pale.

"Maybe this time Jane simply told the truth".

Rigsby was struck dumb, while Teresa slowly nodded – searching for her husband's eyes.

How could she have thought that Jane wouldn't guess the whole thing?

…

"I'll take you home", Cho offered.

"Thank you".

They both sat on the back seat of the car.

"Patrick, I…"

"Hush. You don't need to explain. I know".

She leaned on his shoulder and was silent.

"Teresa, I'm sure Cho wouldn't mind if you want to lie down and sleep. It's a two-hour trip before we get to Sacramento".

"I don't mind at all", Cho confirmed.

Teresa hesitated, than gave way and stretched on the seat – laying her head on Jane's knees.

…

A few time later – as he stopped at a red traffic light – Cho turned briefly.

Teresa was sleeping like a child, while Jane held her gently – his gaze fixed on her face, as if she was something immeasurably precious. Something he was determined to protect at any cost.


	7. A hunch

"You'll live to regret it. Sooner than you can imagine".

"I'm sure of it", Hightower replied mockingly. "Come on, take him away".

Jane smiled softly. Being on the field with Madeleine Hightower was not as bad as he imagined. He should tell Teresa later at home – though that would surely earn him a cushion thrown in the face. Worth it, anyway.

He drove away into his car. He had to stop at the CBI and collect a file that Teresa wanted to have a look to. Then he would go straight home. After all, the case was closed.

He frowned. He felt there was something wrong about that. Yet… the case _was_ closed, wasn't it? Marshall had been arrested. That was all.

His thoughts went back to the moment of the arrest. Marshall's threats had sounded somewhat odd. He didn't look angry or anything of the kind. He just… seemed far too sure of himself. Just as if he knew that he still had an ace up his sleeve.

And that could mean one thing only.

He abruptly turned left, took his cellphone and dialed Cho's number.

…

He stopped his car behind the house he was searching for. Stepping out, he dialed a number which actually he wasn't supposed to know – and yet he had somehow managed to find.

A little girl's voice answered after a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You're Mimi, aren't you? My name is Patrick Jane. I work for your mom. Well, technically Madeleine is my boss's boss – and my own boss is just my wife, by the way. But that doesn't actually matter right now".

Mimi sounded a bit confused. However, he could feel she found it quite funny – and that was a good start.

"Maybe your mother has spoken about me sometimes".

"Yeah".

"Good. What did she say?"

"She says you're reckless and completely irresponsible. Yet you close cases".

"Fine. By any chance, did she describe anything about my appearance?"

"Hum, well… she said you always wear an old-fashioned three-piece suit, and own a ridiculous car".

"That's perfect. Now, Mimi, please go to the window. The one that has a view on the back of your house. Can you see me?"

He waved his hand as he saw the girl at the window. She looked at him and was silent.

"Mimi, do you see me?"

"Yeah. You're wearing a grey suit and your car is grey too".

"You're great. Now you're sure that I'm actually Patrick Jane, aren't you?"

"I suppose so".

"Can you trust me?"

There was a silence. Then Mimi sighed.

"Yeah".

"All right. Then you have to do something for me. Don't be scared. Take your brother with you and exit by the back door".

"Okay".

A minute later Mimi and Will appeared outside the house. Jane led them into his car, then drove away. As he turned around the corner he nodded at two men waiting inside a car – no one else than agent Cho and Rigsby, as a matter of fact.

…

"Where are we going?", Will ventured to ask.

"We'll take tea at my home".

"I don't like tea".

"Chocolate, then. We could also watch something on the TV. What do you say about that?"

"We were supposed to do our homework", Mimi pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to your mom".

…

Half an hour later, Mimi and Will were drinking chocolate and watching their favorite TV program. Teresa – who had briefly gone upstairs to check if the twins were still sleeping – finally managed to have a word with her husband.

"Did Hightower ask you to take care of her kids?"

"Well, not exactly".

"Patrick…"

"Don't worry, darling. I'm going to call her right now".

Ignoring Teresa's warning glace, he took his cellphone once again.

"Hightower? This is Jane. I'm at home. I just called to tell you that your kids are here with me. No, I'm not crazy. I'll explain you later. Goodbye".

As he hung his phone, Teresa's one buzzed on the table. She grabbed it.

"Lisbon. Hello, Cho. Yeah, he's here. He was on the phone with Hightower right now. What?"

Her expression quickly changed.

"Really? All right. I'll tell him. Bye".

She fixed her gaze on Jane's face. His hunch – whatever it was – was correct, after all.

"Cho and Rigsby just arrested Marshall's accomplice as he tried to enter Hightower's house".

…

"May I offer you a cup of tea?"

Jane opened his eyes and felt amused. Madeleine Hightower bending over his couch – his old one, which he temporarily went back to now that Teresa was on her maternity leave – was for sure a very unusual sight.

"Yes, of course".

As they sat at a coffee table in the nearby café, Hightower asked: "How did you guess that Marshall's threats were not just idle?"

"He looked too pleased of himself. As if he knew something he could really use against you".

Hightower nodded. "Well, you saved my children. If there's something I could do to show you my gratitude, just name it".

"Be careful about what you say", Jane laughed.

"Nothing illegal, of course".

"Illegal isn't exactly the word. It's more about… breaking the rules".

"Fire ahead".

"Let those two young idiots get married without one of them leaving the unit".

"What?"

She looked genuinely surprised. Jane was for sure the most unpredictable man in the whole world.

"You know what I'm talking about. Van Pelt and Rigsby, of course".

"I had no idea you cared for them so much".

"Nah. It's just… well, my team is my family, in a way. Don't want one of them to leave".

"Jane, I already went as far as ignoring their relationship. How could I pretend not to know about a marriage?"

"I'm sure you know someone who knows someone in high places… that kind of things".

Hightower tilted her head and pretended to be offended by his pertness. Then she just gave way.

"I'll see what I can do".

"Thanks", replied Jane with a smug grin – as he took his cup of tea and started to sip it.


	8. I'm always going to save you

"Where are Jane and Lisbon?"

"No idea", Rigsby replied absent-mindedly, pouring himself another cup of coffee. Then he noted something strange in Cho's face.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Got a bad feeling, that's all".

"What kind of bad feeling?"

Cho shook his head. He wasn't able to explain.

Right at that moment Grace's cellphone buzzed on her desk.

"Van Pelt".

"Grace, this is Lisbon. Listen to me. Jane and I are in the basement of Stevenson Company. Richard Stevenson managed to escape. Jane has been shot, and the basement is on fire. I've already called 911. I've something to ask you, Grace".

"Yeah", answered Grace, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat.

"First of all, you and the guys have to find Stevenson and arrest him".

"We will".

"The second thing is… if something bad should happen to Jane and me… please, take care of our children".

"Of course. I'll do that. I promise".

…

"Teresa, you have to go. Now".

"I'm not going anywhere without you".

She took off her jacket and used it to bind Jane's leg. Then she obliged him to stand up, supporting him with her arm.

"Let's go".

…

None of them had said a word after leaving CBI.

Cho's gaze was fixed on the street, while his hands clenched the steering wheel. Rigsby just stared at his wife as she tried to hold back the tears. A single thought kept racing through Grace's mind: _They'll come through. They have to._

…

Pain. A throbbing pain just above his right knee. And smoke, smoke everywhere. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

Suddenly his knee gave way and he fell.

"Patrick! Patrick, please, do stand up!"

He pressed her hand and held it to his face.

"Teresa, go".

"No".

"It would be easier for me if I knew you were safe".

"You're not going to die. We'll come through".

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to gather his thoughts. He had to persuade her somehow.

"Teresa, this is not just about you and me. The kids need their mother. _You_ know that. No one could understand it better than you do".

That was low. He knew it, yet he had said that on purpose. He saw her will wavering for a moment.

Then – unexpectedly – Teresa laughed.

"You know what? I remember something you told me once. _I'm always going to save you, Lisbon, whether you like it or not_. Well, it's time to keep your promise. Because either I'll get out of this building with you, or I won't get out at all".

Jane laughed weakly. "You're stubborn, woman".

"Correct. So you know that I'm not going to change my mind. Our kids need you too".

…

When they reached the place there still was no sign of the fire department.

"Damn. What are we going to do?"

"I'll go inside", Cho answered resolutely.

Rigsby nodded. "I'm with you".

"Wayne…"

"It's gonna be alright, Grace". He gently squeezed her shoulders. "Do wait here".

She opened her mouth as if to protest, than all of a sudden she remembered what she had promised to Lisbon. At least one of them should remain alive, in order to take care of the twins. She dropped her head as Cho and Rigsby approached the building.

…

Every minute weighed heavily on Grace's shoulders. What if none of them would survive? What if suddenly she was bereft of all of her colleagues – her friends, her family – as well as her husband?

Finally she saw them. Rigsby was half carrying, half dragging Jane, while Cho's arm supported Lisbon. A few seconds later the ambulance came, immediately followed by the fire truck.

…

"I hate hospitals".

"Shut up, Jane".

Teresa smiled at him. In the end they both got away with a few minor burns – and a lot of smoke in their lungs. Even Jane's wound was now quickly healing.

"It seems that you saved me once again".

"This time I had a little help from Cho and Rigsby".

Jane nodded and took her into his arms.

"Patrick, I don't think that the nurses would approve".

"I couldn't care less".

"They hate you, you know?"

"Great. So they'll send me home earlier".

She kissed him, then she retired to the edge of his bed.

"The guys managed to catch Stevenson as he tried to cross the border between California and Mexico".

"I knew they would succeed".

"Oh, I was forgetting. Hightower says _get well soon_ ".

"Really? That's very nice".

"Patrick…"

"How are the kids?"

"They're fine. Actually, I've got a bit of a surprise for you. Grace?"

Van Pelt and Rigsby came in, each carrying a bundle of baby clothes.

"Someone want to see their daddy", Grace announced, as she and Rigsby placed the babies into Jane's arms.

Teresa smiled when she saw her husband's face as he held their little ones. It had been worth it. She was right when she decided not to give up hope.


End file.
